He Is
by Juu-chan101
Summary: Olette is feeling depressed lately due to dreams. Hayner and Pence worry. Then, suddenly, all is forgotten when Roxas shows up, having seemingly been there for months. [Roxette] [Incomplete] [Twilight Town is a normal nightday town in this fic]


Summers were long and unusually boring. This was especially true for Twilight Town. The days were always so sleepy and dreary, no matter what the hour. The only times the place _did_ buzz with life were festival times or right before school started or ended. Twilight Town always seemed to have a ruckus somewhere due to teenagers, but it somehow never penetrated the sleepy blanket that hung over the town.

One day, the trio of Hayner, Pence, and Olette were in The Usual Spot among the cluttered, musty furniture. Hayner and Pence played darts with a board that was mottled with holes from overuse.

Olette sat on the dusty couch, subconciously watching the boys with her bright green eyes, but in deep thought. She twirled a lock of brown hair around one finger. Lately, Olette had been having a series of dreams. Of course she had tried to tell Hayner and Pence about their strange content, but the two boys just said she was watching too much television. So Olette was left to mull over them by herself. Day after day. What better was there to do during summer vacation anyhow?

The dreams always placed her on this strange, metal castle. Olette always followed one specific boy around during the dreams. He seemed to glance in her direction, on the occasion, but he, and anyone else present, didn't seem to think she was there. This boy..."Roxas," as the others called him...seemed so mysterious. He seemed to be the most confused out of everyone, the most serious. He carried around two weapons that resembled very large keys which he could make dissappear and appear on a whim, and the person he interacted most with was a red-haired man named Axel.

Axel had a sharp mouth at the other people, but his words softened around Roxas. The mysterious, serious Roxas even laughed with Axel. The two were friends. That was obvious to Olette.

Olette was becoming attatched to the boy named Roxas, despite never having spoken face-to-face with him. When he began leading himself deeper into peril, she became concerned. Olette was becoming concerned over a dream. Perhaps she should try talking to her parents about it...?

"--ette! Olette!" Hayner shook Olette by the shoulders. She came out of her deep thought with gasp. Hayner's brown eyes were slightly wide with panic. "Don't scare us like that," he snapped.

"What...?" Olette stared at him dazedly, her heart still in panic over the abrupt rouse from her thoughts.

"You were just...staring off into space. We've been trying to get you back down here in Twilight Town for a good five minutes," Pence explained, "We were getting a little scared."

"I'm sorry," she apologized absently.

"Maybe you should go home and rest, you've been zoning out a lot lately," Hayner suggested with slight concern.

"M-maybe I should," Olette said weakly. Why did their voices sound so far away? Her own sounded miles off. A nap sounded very nice to her right about now.

"We'll walk you home," Pence suggested. His voice...so distant. Olette tried to shake her head "no," but that seemed to finish it. She fell forward and against Hayner, the world dimming into complete darkness. Their cries of shock faded with.

It was very dark in this place. The scenery was cold and forboding. A thick air of depression hung about this place of flickering neon signs and cold concrete. Axel leaned against one of the many towering buildings. He looked blank, and a bit sad. Roxas walked past him without sparing a glance, his face set and determined.

"Your mind's made up?" Axel's voice was quiet and flat. So very unlike him. Roxas stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Olette was right next to him, though she knew he couldn't see her. It was a dream.

"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know." Roxas' voice was cold. Olette hugged her bare arms and shivered. She felt the urge to cry rising. Axel leaned forward, his movements animated and angry.

"You can't turn on the Organization," Axel yelled, clenching a fist. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you."

"No one would miss me," Roxas said coldly. He began walking again.

This struck like ice in Olette's heart. Her vision blurred and her eyes burned. Tears dripped down her cheeks. "Roxas," she whispered.

"That's not true," Axel tried to yell. "I would," he muttered feebly.

The tears poured over.

"Olette! _Olette!_" Hayner yelled, shaking her fervently. She shrieked and he stopped abruptly. His eyes were panicky. "What's wrong...? Why are you...?"

Olette was shocked by her own sudden, choked sob.

"Olette, you should really go home," Pence said urgently. "Out and about is no place for you to be in your state."

Olette just sat there, crying. "Roxas," she whispered again.

"Who's Roxas?" Hayner raised a blonde eyebrow. "You really should go home, Olette. You don't look well at all."

"R-right...home..." she choked out, trying to stem the flow of white-hot tears. It was no use. They came even faster when she tried to stop. She stood up on shakey legs and started out of The Usual Spot. Hayner and Pence immeadietly flanked her on either side defensively. Lucky for Olette they did.

Seifer and his gang were just walking past the allyway. He looked at the crying Olette, and then at Pence and Hayner.

"What'd they do to you?" Seifer raised his eyebrow.

"We didn't do a single thing. Just go about your business, Seifer," Hayner growled, narrowing his brown eyes at the boy.

"I didn't ask you, goldilocks. I wanna hear what crybaby here has to say about it."

"They didn't do anything," Olette hiccuped and wiped at her eyes. "I-I'm just n-n-not feeling well. L-l-leave them a-alone!" She attempted a glare with her eyes bloodshot from crying. Seifer just raised an eyebrow, turned on his heel and left, his lackies following close behind.

"You didn't have to do that, Olette," Hayner said.

"I d-don't care, Hayner. Just...get me home." Olette sniffed, wiping at her eyes again.

"Sure," Pence nodded.

All along the way, Olette couldn't stop crying. Every time she got close to calming down, Roxas' cold words sprung back up in her mind. The tears began spilling again. What was he going to do? What was Roxas going to do? Olette was concerned for him, for what might happen to him. Perhaps Roxas was a figment of her imagination, but he felt all too real.

He felt all too real.

Olette nodded her thanks when they arrived at her front door.

"Hey, Olette, get some rest. We'll stop back by in the morning to see if you're feeling any better," Hayner said with a reassuring grin. Pence nodded. Olette's tears were long since spent. She couldn't cry anymore. She gave them a watery smile and went inside. There, she went to her room and collapsed onto the fluffy orange sheets. She buried her face in a pillow.

There, she just stared at one spot on the wall for the longest time, zoning out so much that she lost track of the hour.

When she came to herself, her room was washed blue and silver by the bright full moon. Her mother must have come in and checked on her, because a quilt was draped over her body. She threw the quilt off and got to her feet. Olette didn't feel any better. She was still sad and nervous. Her tears were still all dried up. Olette grabbed a light sweater from her closet and pulled it over her head.

If one was sad, then the clock tower helped them.

She had to pass through the kitchen on her way out. Sitting on the counter was a plate covered with a napkin and a note. Olette read the slip of paper. It detailed her mother's concern. The note went on to say that she hoped Olette was feeling better by the time she came down, and to please enjoy supper. Olette stared at the plate for a moment, and couldn't seem to find the will to heat it up and eat it.

She would eat it when she got back.

Olette walked out into the crisp, night summer air. She went briskly to the clock tower.

When Olette got to the station, she stopped to stare up at the large clock, which was just ringing twelve in the morning. She climbed up to the top by the usual means, and sat cross-legged, leaning against the wall.

It was breezy up here. The breeze whisked her troubles away, one by one.

The breeze also meant loss of body heat. Olette curled up tight in her sweater. Eventually, the sound of the breeze catching inside the large bells lulled her to sleep.

She was back in the cement place with the glowing neon signs. Roxas was fleeing from dusks, or it looked like it. Olette watched with concern, bringing a hand to her mouth. Suddenly, Roxas was going up against a boy with long silver hair. Olette winced every time metal grated against metal. Roxas eventually knocked the silver-haired boy off of his feet.

"Why! Why do you have the keyblade," the silver-haired boy demanded. Roxas looked at the keyblade in his hand-- The Oathkeeper.

"Shut up!" Roxas brought his keyblade down to strike the finishing blow.

"Roxas, no," she whispered. "Don't..."

The silver-haired boy suddenly sprung to his feet and blocked the incoming weapon. There, he pulled a move that Olette could barely see. Roxas was on his knees. The silver-haired boy picked himself up from his crouch, turned, and began walking towards Roxas. Everything blurred for an instant, and Olette was suddenly in a computer room. Roxas was sitting like a broken doll in a cylindrical space.

"Will it work?" A man in a large black cloak stood next to another man who dressed peculiarly and had bright red bandages wrapped about his head.

"If we can maintain the simul--" Everything fuzzed.

Olette was suddenly speeding through a tunnelway of pictures, fleeting voices catching in her brain. An empty spot at the back of her head slowly filled, replacing the contents of Olette's dreams.

_"I'm Roxas. K-kinda new around here." A boy with blonde hair grinned and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Hayner sized him up._

_"Hayner. That's Pence and that's Olette. You can hang out with us," the camo-clad boy said, grinning broadly._

_"Okay!"_

_"Hey, Roxas, what's your favorite food?" Olette was shopping with Roxas. Hayner and Pence had "things to do."_

_"Sea Salt Icecream," Roxas said instantly. Olette laughed._

_"Is that so? Why?"_

_"'Cause it's the first thing I ever ate when I moved here, and it's good." He grinned brightly._

_They were sitting at the top of the clock tower. Olette was on Roxas' right._

_"Hey, are we friends?" Roxas looked thoughtful._

_"Heck yeah, man. Friends forever," Hayner said enthusiasticly, grinning._

_"Of course," Pence nodded with a smile._

_"Always, Roxas," Olette replied without hesitation._

_"Always?" He looked at the three of them._

_"Always," they chorused._

_"Roxas, be careful," Olette yelled. The youth was skateboarding haphazardly down the walks of Twilight Town. Olette was chasing after him. She was too late. Roxas crashed into a pile of trash bags._

_"Oh!" She ran upto him quickly. He popped out from beneath one of the trashbags, grinning and laughing._

_"Let's do that again," he said._

_"Let's not and say we did," Olette gasped._

Several other memories like this passed through her brain. Soon, all of her memories of the dreams were replaced with memories of a boy named Roxas that had come to live in Twilight Town a couple of months ago.

Olette stirred to a weak orange light penetrating her eyelids. She blinked awake as a breeze rustled her hair. Olette noticed that her pillow as moving up and down slowly, as if it were breathing. She looked up to see Roxas' face, only half-awake. She sat up really fast, blushing.

Roxas only laughed.

Olette had been using Roxas' stomach as a pillow! How embarrassing. What was Roxas doing here? Where was 'here,' anyways!

Another look around told her that they were on the clock tower and the sun was rising.

What were they doing there...? Oh, yeah...

_"I wanna watch the sunrise sometime," Roxas said while they were in The Usual Spot enjoying Sea Salt Icecream._

_"Let's see if we can all sleep on top of the tower and watch it together," Hayner suggested._

_"No-go. Mom would kill me," Pence said, making a face._

_"I'll go. I'm sure my mom won't mind." Olette smiled at Roxas, who smiled back._

Her mom had said it was okay, so she and Roxas had slept on top of the clock tower. She could have sworn they'd been sleeping a couple of feet away from eachother. Oh well...

"Morning," Roxas greeted, staring out at the rising sun. Olette didn't even reply. She sat next to him and watched it rise, too. Once it was over and the sun was an orange circle just above the horizon, Olette spoke up.

"I had a weird dream last night," she said.

"Did you?" Roxas looked at her. Olette pulled her knees up to herself and hugged them as she tried to remember the rather vague dream she had.

"There was this guy that looked a lot like you...only he wasn't."

"Really," Roxas said. "How was he not me if he looked like me?"

"He was...brave and mysterious," Olette said. She looked at Roxas when he started laughing.

"And I'm not," he asked with a mock-insulted face.

Olette smiled crookedly. "Nope, you're not." She stared forward again and sighed into her khaki capris, smiling. Roxas really was a nice guy.

"I'll just have to prove that I am, then, won't I?" Roxas leaned his head on his fist and stared forward too. Olette looked at him again, raising an eyebrow with a slight smile.

"How so?"

"Weeeeeell..." Roxas looked sidelong at her and grinned cherubicly. Olette blinked in question.

Roxas suddenly leaned over and gave her a kiss, right on the lips. Just a peck, but it sent shivers down Olette's spine that made her sit completely still, her face frozen into one of surprise.

"Th-that was certainly brave," she managed to say. Olette's cheeks were burning. Roxas just watched her as he smiled slyly. Nothing was said as Olette slowly calmed down. "Why...did you do that?" Olette brought a hand to her lips. Her first kiss...Roxas...

"Guys do crazy things when the like a girl," Roxas said simply, watching the skies.

"Oh," Olette uttered with a faint blush.

She leaned her head on Roxas' shoulder after a moment of thought. Roxas looked at her in momentary surprise before smiling and leaning his head on top of her head.

There, they watched Twilight Town come to life.


End file.
